


The Hitwoman's Bodyguard

by khourgorio_nation



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Assassin Tammy Gregorio, Assassins & Hitmen, BAMF Tammy, Bamf Hannah, Bodyguard Hannah Khoury, Boss Pride, F/F, Fist Fights, Flirting, Guns, Hannah is Tired of Pride's Shit, I would never stop on making John Wick refs, John Wick (Movies) References, Minor Injuries, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pride is Terrible at Interpersonal Communication, Tammy Gregorio is a Little Shit, the fight scenes is v v choreography forgive me XU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khourgorio_nation/pseuds/khourgorio_nation
Summary: Hannah, a bodyguard was hired to protect somebody from danger, but this one is different than any of her previous clients and it turns out to be a hitwoman who makes a living killing high profile people and escaping from feds.An easy payout job went wrong unwittingly.
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Kudos: 7





	The Hitwoman's Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> 2 fics on the same week? Productivity? I don't know her.

Hannah drove to the place to meet somebody, her client is specifically in need of her services. She was hired privately, being left with a file on the client — which must be burned beforehand to not leave a trail behind, an order made by Pride, her own boss— and not a shred of information on the person who hires her other than a small debrief by her boss to do her job as told: protect this individual from danger without questions.

Hannah entered the building through an open door, glancing up at the stairs when going inside, noticing the furniture in the house was covered in plastic wraps. The afternoon light dimmed through the broken windows, seeing how broken the paint job was on the walls, specks of dust everywhere as if this place was untouched for years. 

She leaned her head over to see if she could find the person or hear anything from the second floor. 

She turned around instead of taking the stairs first. She walked in the living room and surveyed the room as if she were Secret Services, sweeping and looking for any type of threat to neutralize— Force of habit due to many years in the military and espionage work. She sighed, rubbing her neck as she continued to roam around.

Never be sure in your surroundings. Dare to die in a stranger’s hand by a misstep.

Stumbling into a home that once was abandoned— No, not abandoned. This place is decent enough for an agent to hide from enemies. It was a safe house, a cover to not garner attention to this place.

The person might be eccentric, the slender woman wondered how Pride got this address.

Hannah placed a foot on the stair as she began to go upstairs— Paused at a crimson stain on the wall and walked steadily toward it. 

She reached and wiped her finger over the red mark, seeing the liquid got on it then moved it close to her lips to lick. Metallic taste. Blood.

She fixed her gaze at her left, seeing a line of droplets across the stairs. It looked like it has dripped its way to the second floor, she followed it and went upstairs slowly and stealthily.

 _They must be injured_ , she speculated at the trail of blood as it ended under the door.

Her bodyguard instincts kicked in as the ex-Marine went to the door, knowing somebody inside the room needed medical help. 

She grabbed the doorknob to open but it rattled. She looked down and up at the wooden threshold, twisting it up and down. Her fist rammed against the door. “Hey! I’m hired to protect you, there’s nothing to be afrai-” 

Hannah froze as a gunshot went above her head, hearing it whistle behind her. She dropped her hand off the knob and moved her head slowly, feeling feebly as she looked up, a soft gasp escaping, jaw hanging slack to find a hole in the door, confusion hitting her.

“Huh?” 

Her eyes went wide. Realization quickly slapped her as she knew that her client is armed and she’s going to get another bullet. “Oh fuc-” She ducked her head as another blast of gunshots came at the door, making new holes. 

Hannah sludged against the wall out of fear by the door’s side had her arms around her head, covering herself from the hail of bullets. Perplexed, she breathed harshly as her body dropped with a hand clutching on her chest. She pushed, her head slamming backward on the floor, the shirt already making wrinkles underneath the tie. _What the fuck just happened here?!_

* * *

_“Remember Khoury, whatever we talked is off the record. Nobody here knows about this. That goes for Isler too, I’ll take care of that later.”_

_“Okay, what’s up?” Hannah asked simply._

_“It’s an assignment. Off-the-books.”_

_“An assignment?”_

_“That’s correct.” Pride replied, his weary gaze longed, levelling to match Hannah’s. His hands pulled out and moved to a load of paperwork he has on his desk, peeling the workload off to search for something._

_Hannah observed him stirring into his things while maintaining her appearance on a professional level. Her shoulder squared, slightly puzzled with Pride for being chosen to do an off-the-books assignment, hoping there is an explanation for the coordinated plan of his._

_“The reason why you are here is you have what I need. You worked in the CIA before. That’s what I need for the job.”_

_Hannah eyed at him coolly without words._

_“Do you ever kill somebody?”_

_“Only if I was threatened,” Hannah answered, her posture tensed. “What do you want from me?”_

_“Nothing but your services.” Pride replied as he lifted up the folder and held it as if he had a secret that is far too precious, ready to share. He continued. “You’ll be protecting a VIP as their private bodyguard.”_

_“Hollywood? Some major player I presume?”_

_“Not Hollywood this time.” Pride shook his head calmly, faded green orbs perked up at Hannah collectively._

_“VIP’s a person of interest in the political field?”_

_“It’s not a political figurehead, neither some old money people nor a banker or some bigwigs from Washington.”_

_“WITSEC?”_

_“Isler would be in my place but no, not WITSEC. It’s different. I can’t say it here.”_

_“Why not?”_

_Pride cleared his throat, tilting his head as if he had something to hide, seeing Hannah furrowed at him suspiciously. He muttered. “It’s complicated.”_

_Hannah nodded, stern determination starked in her curious look. “Then what is it?”_

_“I cannot go further in other details about this assignment. I wish I can explain to you in plain and simple, but you will eventually get a clear picture of who later. Right now, I’m going to give this to you. It has everything you need to know.” Pride handed the folder that has been in his hand over the desk to the young bodyguard._

_“Okay.” Hannah accepted the hovering file from him, taking it gracefully for her to hold herself in her arms._

_“It’s not much of an explanation but in the end, you’ll know soon. Do your job then you’ll get paid.”_

_“Okay.” Hannah nodded formally, without questions respecting him for maintaining the secrecy of the job assignment, and understanding the delicacy of itself to be kept away from the firm, even the co-partner of the firm Raymond Isler._

_Whether she got answers or not, it was the CIA all over again._

_“Memorize whatever was in the file then burn them. Don’t want any tracks leading to us.”_

_“Understood.”_

_“Whatever happens next in between us in this room, we never spoke of this. You heard and saw nothing. All of the conversations we had, you came here to discuss matters with paid vacation and other things on the job.”_

_Hannah looked down at the file as Pride pointed at and got the realization that she cannot ask him about the person who was behind the payments for her services. She mentally shook her head, leaving it behind and putting the focus on the off-the-books assignment, her number one priority._

_“Remember this. Before you start your assignment, don’t get the cops involved and try to not get shot.” Pride pushed the seat aside, standing up._

_“Hannah.”_

_The bodyguard halted its way to the exit, turning to face Pride. His serious look ceased, thick brows lifting as curious got him but his posture remained tenacious._

_“I wanted to ask you something.”_

_“Ask away.”_

_“Why do a former CIA spy with a record of highly exceeding scores like yourself pick this mediocre profession?” He asked bluntly as if he was interrogating her._

_Hannah blinked, not expecting him to ask that. She swallowed, turning her head away shyly from Pride’s serious gaze._

_“I...” Hannah stuttered and sighed, lowering her head. “Honestly, I really don’t know.”_

_“You were the best in the firm. You’ll make a good federal agent, maybe as head of the team, if you went down the path of law enforcement instead of here.”_

_Hannah laughed softly. “I appreciate the compliment, Mr. Pride.”_

_“No, call me Dwayne please.” The head of the security firm smiled, his tone wavered._

_“And one more thing.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_Pride mouthed at her. “Duck.”_

_Hannah blinked alarmingly at him, confused with the word that Pride told her with seriousness, not getting the meaning of the word he says to her. That was so cryptic of him, she doesn’t let that word go through her mind. “Okay?”_

_“Best of luck to you.”_

* * *

So, that’s what Pride meant by the word _duck,_ Hannah grumbled internally.

She walked away from the door, slamming her back against the wall on one knee on the floor tactically, trying to keep her breathing in check. Her paranoia spiked all the way up but she won’t let fear overtake her decision-making. She leaned and had her ear close against the wall to hear the noise of a body movement or anything. 

_Okay, not a helpless individual? I misjudged the character_ , Hannah sighed.

The slender woman rose and extended in a few steps to the door as if she was ready to intervene and put this situation to rest. The damage on the door was minimal but luckily the weapon wasn’t a sub-gun. She exhaled, thinking of any outcomes that can end in an amicable manner, will she end up dead if she does or doesn’t reach her holsters. Whoever's in the room has skills in weaponry and they don’t play around with formal greetings. She wished she knew more than the contents of the file she was given by Pride. 

Short, brunette, a set of half-lidded eyes and a half-sturdy grin, her appearance rugged and calculated but has the spirit of a troublemaker, Hannah thought of the image of the mugshot from the folder she incited before.

She took a quiet breath to keep her mind on the game but the other hand, uncertain about what to come next, her heart racking around inside her ribcage. 

She carefully took the doorknob and turned in a twist, pushing the door lightly to get a view of the person who shot her. A cold sweat went down to her spine, her instincts screaming at her to get the gun out in preparation for defense. 

A loud bang echoed through her ears, Hannah swiftly moved her head downward, avoiding the incoming bullet. Hannah looked up while having her hand on the knob. The door was open in a half added with a new punctated hole above her? Six, six bullets Hannah counted the bullets.

“Okay...” Hannah whispered, body rising. The shooter in the room was no longer armed which gave her time to put an end to the standoff between herself and the VIP before they reloaded another magazine.

She kicked the door open, pulling her own gun out. “Enough! Enough of this! I’m not a threat to you!”

The shooter didn’t budge and threw the gun at her, the empty weapon hitting Hannah’s face hard.

Hannah’s face went up with a strained grunt, trying to keep her reaction together when reaching the pinnacle of pain. She staggered a bit and latched her free hand on her face, taking shots of breath intake, her breathing in through gritted teeth — although it hurts like a motherfucker. 

But Hannah was left off-guard as the VIP was quick to make a move out of her, kicking the gun off her hand, earning a verbal grunt from the bodyguard. 

“Hey!”

Hannah retreated in a quick swivel as she avoided a kick, throwing herself in a fighting stance.

“I’m not a threat here!” Hannah informed, keeping her fists up close in her frame while evading the punches. 

The woman in a black suit swiftly shifted into a squatting position, jabbing into the bodyguard. Hannah ducked then she launched a kick at her, Hannah avoided it then threw an uppercut at the brunette’s face, hitting the elbow instead. She evaded then kicked at her right leg. Hannah knelt and punched at her face but the other woman rebuked with her wrist in defense and took the direct hit into her hands, grappling it to pull the bodyguard to submit. 

Hannah returned with another punch through her free hand but ended hitting at the elbow again, latching at it within seconds then elbowed at her face, landing her a blow, making the hitwoman free her hand. She spun around the short woman while having her wrist in her grasp, twisting it to make her flip upwards but got Hannah off-guard again by leaping in a backflip over her hand, making the bodyguard’s jaw drop.

 _She can do gymnastics?!_ Hannah exclaimed, dumbfoundedly. 

The hitwoman smirked at her before turning around. Hannah shook her head then moved to get a hold of the hitwoman’s neck but received another punch, she avoided it with a catch, sliding herself in between her fist and the body and threw a thumb upwards in between her arm and chest, one of the sensitive pressure points of the body. She grunted in pain as her fighting stance dropped slightly but went forward to ram into her body but the bodyguard wouldn’t let her have it, Hannah had her arm and hooked in as she dunked the shorter woman into her chest for her to tackle with her knee into her chin but the hitwoman quickly retreated with a new attack.

The bodyguard fell over as intended then rolled herself to plank on. She slowly got up, both panting from the grunt work of hand-to-hand combat. The shorter woman spat then glared at her dangerously.

 _Okay, she’s knowledgeable about Krav Maga,_ Hannah huffed and turned her head a bit, peering over the brunette’s shoulder, seeing a small table behind her. She backed away as the short woman sped toward with a spin kick, ducking under the leg. She thrust her wrist against her on the chest but she hooked her again, ready to get it twisted. Hannah pushed with her knee into the hitwoman, forcing her away from pulling a body flip then flipped in with her hand, making the hitwoman bend with her arm in the back, incapacitating her.

Hannah peered then switched over, dragging the brunette towards the table and spun her body around along with the hitwoman’s into the table, cracking the table in halves after landing on.

She got up weakly with a hand on her knee, groaning after successfully defeating her— Paled at her unanticipated intervention and quickly turned around to check her opponent to find the shorter woman unconscious beneath her. _Shit_. Did she have her injured client immobilized in the combat?

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

A drop of sweat surfaced on her forehead, of course, Pride will kill her for this. Hannah panicked, crawling towards her to pull the hitwoman out of table scraps, grunting. She didn’t expect to find out she’s heavy while dragging her to the floor. 

After having her client’s body pulled out, Hannah rolled the unconscious body over to face her to have a full view of her ruggedly appearance. 

She rubbed the blood off her chin and dropped herself onto the floor, panting. A lingering question in the back of her mind — after having met her mysterious client in an unforeseeable situation.

“Who are you anyway?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally to be a lengthy oneshot but turned into a 3-part story cos i wanna explore in this bodyguard/assassin AU concept. This idea has been going on for a while in my mind so I'm like fuck it i'm writing it down and boom, a fic.


End file.
